


Can You Hold Me?

by Pantherheart



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 00:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12642465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantherheart/pseuds/Pantherheart
Summary: Nightmare?”Root nodded.“You can tell me about it if you want to.”Root shook her head and bit her lip. Her voice was barely a whisper. “Can you just… hold me?”





	Can You Hold Me?

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my best story, but I haven’t written in a while and this idea would not leave my head. So, I wrote it. I also tried a different point of view. I usually do first person, but now I tried thrid person. First person is definitely easier for me and I like it better, so I don’t know if I’ll write in third person again or not.

The corridor was dark and empty and unfamiliar. Root had no idea why she was there or even where “there” was.  
“Where am I?” She asked. “Why did You send me here?”  
The Machine was silent in Root’s ear. Not even static in her implant marked Her presence.  
Concerned, Root pressed forward. The hall seemed to go on forever, an endless path of darkness in front of her.  
“Root!”  
Root halted. She knew that voice. “Shaw,” she whispered, before taking off down the hall.  
The further she went, the farther away Shaw’s voice sounded. Suddenly, the floor gave out beneath Root’s feet and she tumbled into the darkness with a scream.  
She’s falling, falling, falling…  
And then she’s back in the elevator, on the other side of a locked gate, watching Shaw get gunned down by Samaritan operatives. She screamed Shaw’s name as she fell to her knees, her fingers gripping the gate so tightly, they turned white.  
Martine stood over Shaw’s prone form, her gun aimed at Shaw’s temple. Shaw turned her head to meet Root’s eyes, giving her a small smile.  
Martine, too, turned to look at Root, a wicked grin forming on her lips. “I told you I’d kill you together,” she said and pulled the trigger.

XXX

“NO!”  
Shaw’s eyes snap open, her hand instictively reaching for the gun resting on the bedside table, before she realized it was Root who’d screamed.  
She looked over to the other side of the bed to see Root curled up in a ball, knees pulled to her chest, body rocking back and forth. She could hear Root crying softly and felt an unfamiliar tightness in her chest. She reached out to touch Root’s shoulder, but the woman flinched away.  
“Hey,” Shaw’s voice was gentle, almost loving, and briefly she wondered when she’d become this soft. Shaking her head, she reached out to Root again. “It’s me, Root.”  
This time, Root didn’t flinch away. Instead she let Shaw brush her hair out of her face and rest a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
“Nightmare?”  
Root nodded.  
“You can tell me about it if you want to.”  
Root shook her head and bit her lip. Her voice was barely a whisper. “Can you just… hold me?”  
In response, Shaw pulled Root to her chest and lay down, letting Root’s head rest on her shoulder. Root snuggled close to her body and Shaw wrapped her arms around Root protectively.  
“Always,” Shaw murmured, placing a kiss on the top of Root’s head.  
Root smiled, closing her eyes and letting sleep take her once more.

XXX

Root opened her eyes slowly.  
“Sam?” she reached for the other side of the cot. It ws cold. “Shaw?”  
She sat up and looked around and her heart sank. She wasn’t in the safehouse or Shaw’s loft, like she’d expected. She was in the subway. On Shaw’s old cot. The room was dark, save for the blinking lights of the servers in the subway car. It was silent, Harold and John having gone home for the night, taking Bear with them. Root didn’t even have the Machine for company. She had to stay quiet to hide from Samaritan.  
Shaw was still gone.  
Root was completely and utterly alone.  
Root curled up in a tight ball on the cot, quiet sobs racking her body.  
“Sam, where are you? Please, come back to me!”


End file.
